Coffee & Sugar
by myafiani
Summary: Emma and L are two very different individuals with many differences between them. The most apparent thing is that Emma hates sweet things while L goes gaga over them. That's why L is surprised when he knows that her most noticeable talent is making tasty desserts! L/OC. LxOC. On-Hold.
1. 1988

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Death Note. I only have ideas and my characters.

* * *

**~*~ Prologue ~*~**

1988

* * *

Her soft coffee eyes took in the large, Victorian building. It was enormous with a vast front yard and tall, black gates. It looked slightly intimidating. The night sky and the lack of lights didn't help either. Everything was too new and too foreign for her.

"Emma?" A deep, calm voice addressed her, gently settling her back into reality. She turned her head to the left, looking up at the kind face of Quillsh Wammy. "Are you ready?"

She looked back at the house, the sign reading: Wammy's House.

For the first time in her life, she felt lost. Her mother was gone when she was two. Her father even before she was born. Now she had to lose her grandmother too?

Tears prickled her eyes but she had promised her grandmother that she would not cry, that she would be strong to take everything tossed her way, strong enough to make her own path, and strong enough to fight anything that's in her way.

Touching the pendant around her neck, she looked up at Wammy and nodded, her eyes ablaze with a new fire. "I'm ready."

The older man smiled and nodded before leading the young lady inside.

* * *

**End Note:** So, what do you think? Good? Bad? If it's good, then I hope you'll leave a review and I'll continue the story. If it's bad, then... Let's just see what happens next. I know it's short but it's just the beginning! ;-)


	2. Toasts & Favors

**Disclaimer:**  
Ego non habent Death Note. Ego solus habent ideas atque meus characteres.

* * *

**~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~**

Toasts & Favors

* * *

**Ages:  
**Emma: 11 years old.  
Maddeline: 10 years old.

* * *

Emma rolled her eyes for the thousandth time as Maddeline babbled beside her. She just obtained a new fashion magazine from Paris and couldn't stop talking about shoes, dresses and toupees—why she was talking about it with_ her_ in the first place was lost on Emma, seeing that she wasn't exactly the type that cares about fashion, much less understands what she was talking about.

"—I mean just look at these heels! They look terrible with the cocktail dress!"

The light haired girl glanced at the magazine, looking at the slightly mismatched pair. It was true; they _did_ look horrible.

"—my God, even this blouse! Horrendous! I would _never_ wear such a thing! I'll burn my favorite pink tutu first before I even _think_ of wearing it. And this—!"

Emma tried not to laugh at Maddeline's indignant tone. She could be such a drama queen.

And at such an early age, too.

Emma pushed her caramel hair away and continued to spread butter on her toasts as she listened to her best friend talk. She sighed before gazing outside the window, looking at the vast yard of Wammy's House. It was a very fine morning that not even Maddeline's babble could ruin it.

She looked back at the said girl, who's currently spreading pineapple jam over her own toasts. Obviously oblivious to Emma's inner thoughts. She decided that she had heard enough of dresses and heels to last a decade. "So, any interesting update?"

"Update?" Maddeline blinked. Emma cheered inside, silently thankful that she took the bait.

"Hm-mm. About L, maybe?"

"Oh!" The younger girl responded before nodding feverishly. "He just solved a serial murder case last week."

"Serial murder?" Emma perked.

Maddeline nodded. "The victims were all male from age 25 to 40. Even so, I heard that the killings were too random and there were no apparent patterns. But he's L. He caught the crook four days later."

"How did he do it?"

Maddeline took a bite of her own toast. "I'm not sure. The media doesn't tell."

"Oh." Emma responded, a bit deflated at having no details on L's latest case. Nobody's here at Wammy's House didn't know who's L. Well, they all knew he was the greatest detective in the world, including two of his other aliases, but just like the people outside, they personally didn't know who L was. They didn't know what he looked like or how old he was—heck, they didn't even know his real name! All they knew about him, personally, was the letter L on that blasted laptop.

Emma glanced at Maddeline, watching with disinterest and slight distaste as she licked pineapple jam from her toasts. "I don't know how you could eat that stuff. It's yucky."

"Yucky?!" Maddeline replied in an offended tone. "It's _not_ yucky!"

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"I will not play that game. It's yucky. The end."

"No, it's _not_." The younger girl huffed and took a large bite just to spite Emma. "Not my fault that you don't like it."

Emma rolled her eyes, wondering what's wrong with them, particularly the ones in this house.

Most of the children at Wammy's just had to have a sweet tooth. They just _loved _those blasted things, whether it was cake, candy, chocolate, marshmallow, bubblegum, the list goes on—basically anything and everything sweet related. Emma didn't know whether to be amused or exasperated. She didn't like sweets so it was hard living under the same roof with dozens of kids who did.

She shook her head, suddenly remembering yesterday's incident. The credit goes to Mello who managed to literally shoved a milk chocolate covered caramel into her mouth for an 'experiment', he said. She literally puked all over the hallways.

Well, not really _literally_ and not really _all over,_ but she almost reached that point.

Shuddering, Emma tried to remove the taste of that damned chocolate caramel from her tongue by taking a bite of her toast. She liked the taste of butter. It was salty. She liked salty better.

Halfway through their breakfast, Mrs. Lawson barged in to the kitchen with a flourish. Gosh, that woman and her antics.

Meet Mrs. Jean Lawson a.k.a the 'nanny'. Basically, she was the one who helped Roger taking care of things—particularly the children—while Wammy was away. Already 53 years old, she managed to retain some of her youth with her bright green eyes and easy going personality. She was well-liked and her cooking was the best. No children in here, no matter how stubborn they were, or how difficult their personality were, could resist her. Although she was annoying and a bit noisy sometimes, but hey, can't live with them, can't live without them.

"Emma! There you are!" She exclaimed before taking purposeful steps towards the brown haired girl, her dark green skirt dragging along the floor. Emma looked up in interest, one eyebrow raised. "I'm afraid I have to ask you for a favor, my dear."

"A favor?" Emma inquired as she swallowed. "What kind of favor, Mrs. Lawson?"

"Well," the older woman started before she approached the subject of Wammy's coming home party. He had been away for a while on a business trip—three months, to be precise—and Mrs. Lawson as well as Roger wanted to make something special for his return this time. She would talk to the other children once she got the OK from Emma.

"The OK from me?" Emma asked, bewildered. "What kind of OK?"

"Oh well, you see, my dear, as you know... this is a party, and in every party we need...?"

"...People?" Emma answered but Mrs. Lawson shook her head.

"Fireworks?"

"Oh, that's a good idea, Emma!" The older woman exclaimed before sobering. "But no."

"Then what—"

"Cake!" Maddeline finally said with her arms spread open, exasperated at her friend. "Cake, my darling Emma. _Cake_." Maddeline crossed her arms and huffed. "For someone so smart, you can be very daft."

"Hey—!" Emma protested.

Mrs. Lawson, knowing what would happen, decided to neutralize the situation before it got out of hand. "No fighting, my dears. Ladies do not fight. But yes, Emma," Mrs. Lawson smiled at the girl. "I'm asking you to make a cake."

Emma stared in surprise at Mrs. Lawson. "A cake?"

Mrs. Lawson, oblivious to Emma's distress, only smiled wider. "Yes! A cake!"

The brown haired girl had to suppress something ugly inside as she tried to regain composure and rightened her mind before she said something she'd regret. Finally, she took a deep breath before addressing the older woman. "But, Mrs. Lawson... why me?"

"Well, I heard someone's been making Mello happy with that chocolate fudge cake." Mrs. Lawson hinted with a small smile.

Emma groaned, hopelessly covering her face with her hands as she remembered the cake she made for Mello two weeks ago. Mello had wanted a cake for his birthday but there was a terrible storm so the cake couldn't be delivered.

With Mrs. Lawson out of the house—stuck in the storm at the train station after visiting her older sister—that left Roger, who couldn't lift a knife to save his life. Then there were Emma, Maddeline, Linda, Andrew and Beyond whose old enough to do kitchen work. Unfortunately Andrew couldn't cook, Beyond was rarely seen outside of his room, painting was more of Linda's forte, and Maddeline's hands were for knitting not baking, so that left Emma, who used to help her grandmother cook, as the only option.

Emma was opposed to the idea at first. She had never bake before. But after seeing Mello cried for two hours, she finally relented and dug around the kitchen for a recipe. She found the chocolate fudge—a cake Mello would surely like—recipe. Quickly she set out on her mission: bake a chocolate fudge cake for Mello and try not to burn down the kitchen.

She didn't know it would turn out so well.

_I think it went too well_, Emma noted with a grimace as she absorbed Mrs. Lawson's hopeful expression. Mello had obviously bragged about the cake. It was such a Mello thing to do. "Pardon me, Mrs. Lawson, but that was a one time thing. I don't think—"

"Oh, pish-posh!" She waved her hand. "There's nothing you can't do, my dear."

"But, Mrs. Lawson—"

"You _do_ want to make something special for Mr. Wammy, don't you?"

_Blasted,_ Emma cursed internally at the tactic she used. Wammy was like her own grandfather. He was the one who found and helped her when her grandmother passed away, giving her a second chance and better life instead of letting her rot at some random, unknown orphanage. _Of course_ she wanted to do something special for him.

After balancing the pros and cons, Emma decided that it wouldn't cause any harm to make one measly cake. If it's able to bring a smile onto Wammy's face, then all's well.

She sighed. "Alright. I'm in."

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Lawson exclaimed with a clap. "I shall tell the others. Make the best cake ever, dear. Do your best!"

"I will," the girl replied with a strained smile as Mrs. Lawson skipped out of the room. You could almost hear the birds singing and flowers sprouting around that woman. God. Emma shook her head before taking in Maddeline's glee expression. "What are you so happy about?"

"You're going to make a cake!" The blonde haired girl giggled. "_You_!"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**End Note:** Chapter one done! And as you can see, the disclaimer will be in different languages on every chapter. Although I'm not sure if it's right. If it's incorrect, you can message me the correction :) reviews will be very appreciated!


	3. Six Days

**Disclaimer:**  
Ich besitze keine Death Note. Ich habe nur meine Ideen und Charaktere.

* * *

**~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~**

Six Days

* * *

**Ages:  
**L: 12 years old.**  
**Emma: 11 years old.  
Mello: 5 years old.

*details about the age at the end*

* * *

"Chocolate fudge!"

"No."

"Black forest, then?"

"No."

"Chocolate mousse," the voice drawled dreamily.

"_No_, Mels," Emma sighed, digging around the recipe books. "You've had enough chocolate."

"That's not true!" Mello retorted with his arms crossed but silently put his bars of chocolate away inside his pocket. "Anyway, your chocolate cake two weeks ago was the last cake I ate."

"What about the chocolate brownies last week?"

"Oh, come on," he rolled his eyes. "It's a brownie. Not a cake. And it was only one."

"Hm-mm. Then what about the chocolate souffle two days ago?"

"Um," Mello stammered before he waved a hand. "Pssh, that's just a tester! I only took a bite, anyway."

"Mels," Emma said in a flat tone. "Lying is not your forte." She turned back around to the stack of recipe books on the floor, flipping through one of them as Mello spluttered. "And besides, I still haven't forgotten your 'experiment' two days ago."

"B-but—I already said I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd react that way!"

"It doesn't change anything," she said, casually flipping through the books while looking at Mello from the corner of her eyes. She knew she couldn't hold a grudge on the boy, but it was amusing to see him floundering for a response.

Mello opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, looking like a gaping fish before he made a full-blown whine-fest. Genius or not, a child is a child. Emma let out a heavier sigh and grabbed something from her pajama pants' pocket. It was a small round object covered in a dark brown wrapping. She peeled the wrapper before popping the chocolate into Mello's mouth. The boy's eyes widened before he closed them in bliss, making yummy noises, as if he just tasted heaven.

"Mm, Ferrero Rondnoir!" He exclaimed with a full mouth. It always amused her with how he could always tell what chocolate he ate without seeing what it looked like. Crazy, the boy was. Crazy about those damned chocolates.

Or maybe it was _chocolate_ that _made_ him crazy?

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind from these nutty ideas. Maybe she had spent too much time with Mello and he'd rubbed off on her. That boy sure as hell was crazy as a bat. Well, actually, _everyone_ here was crazy as a bat.

She mentally slapped herself, berating herself for letting her thoughts astray. It was all thanks to Mello. He had been helping her in searching for the best cake to serve at Wammy's homecoming party, but unfortunately, he wouldn't stop whining and begging for a chocolate cake, which would not do in Emma's eyes. The boy—and almost everyone in this house—already had enough sugar to cause a mass diabetes, or at least a serious case of ADD. It sure managed to get them off their rocker's sometimes. Thank goodness she loathed those stuff.

Trying to think of a way out from the situation at hand, she looked at the recipes in front of her. She wanted to make something new, something not as sugary sweet and hopefully she could live through. Maybe with fruits? Or honey?

"Where'd you get the chocolate?" She distantly heard Mello asked.

"From a promo at the supermarket." She replied, flipping open a new recipe book. "Now be quiet." Then realizing what she just said, Emma suddenly had this urge to drive her head face first into a wall. But she didn't. Instead of doing what she so badly wanted to do, she slapped her forehead instead, as if she just did something taboo, or in this case, something beyond stupid. "Blimey."

"A promo?!" Mello choked.

The cappuccino haired girl groaned, instantly regretting her words. Now Mello wouldn't stop begging her to go. The last time this happened, he wouldn't stop bugging her for two days until she agreed to take him there. She didn't want to repeat _that_ again.

Fortunately for Emma, Roger decided to pop into the living room at that precise moment.

"Emma!" He said with a relieved sigh. "There you are."

"Mr. Roger?" Emma inquired, closing the book in her lap while Mello looked up at the man, curiosity written in his eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no," he shook his head. "On the contrary."

"On the contrary...?"

"We're having a guest," he smiled. "And probably a new friend."

-Coffee&Sugar-

"Watari," L said from his perch on the chair. "What is the status of our suspect?"

"He was last seen at the scene at 21:32 on Tuesday, two days after the killing." Watari replied before his laptop dinged, signaling a new mail. His face didn't change but his eyes brightened. "We have received a positive result from the lab. And we already have the location of the suspect. Shall we?"

"Arrest him." L said as he grabbed a sugar cube and plunged it into his tea.

Watari gave a small nod before messaging the authorities. All they had to do now was arrest the convict and... another case well done. L leaned back on his chair, legs curled up onto his chest as he looked at the dozens of screens in front of him. He sighed and gave a stretch before taking a sip of his tea. Ah. Nothing better than a warm cup of sweet, _sweet_ tea after solving a case.

Putting the cup back onto the saucer, L bit his thumb as he looked at the stack of papers next to him. They were files of the cases he had yet to solve. All he had to do now was be done with these cases and then... he could go back to England.

Home.

He sighed, imagining the time off he would get after he's done. None, he guessed. His job would be less trying, yes, but he would never get a real time off. Crimes would always happen. But he would always be watching, even from afar.

He grabbed a toothpick and stuck a marshmallow with it, twirling the stick in his fingers. "Watari." He addressed, inspecting the sugar treat closer.

"Yes, L?"

"When is our plane leaving?"

"Friday at 9:30." Watari replied. "Is there a problem?"

Six days. He got six days to solve all these mysteries. "No. None at all." L replied before taking a bite of the marshmallow.

* * *

**End Note:** Well, this is shorter than I expected. But after all, it's just a filler—and L's debut on my story!—so expect something longer next chapter :) haven't got many reviews but I've got a few followers. So, I post this chapter as my gratitude.

**Another Note: **To make this story work, I used Mello's date of birth the same as in the manga while L's as in the anime. So there's a seven years gap between them instead of ten.


	4. Meet Near

**Disclaimer:**  
Ik heb geen eigen Death Note. Ik heb alleen maar ideeën en mijn personages.

* * *

**~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~**

Meet Near

* * *

**Ages:  
**Emma: 11 years old.  
Near: 4 years old.

* * *

Emma woke up with a bright smile. Today, it appeared, that she woke up on the right side of the bed.

After doing her morning rituals, she grabbed the recipe book from her nightstand, flipping through the pages as she walked out of her room. Her pale brown hair was tied into a ponytail as it swished behind her, reaching her lower back. She had changed her clothes into a dark blue long-sleeved shirt but still retained her yellow pikachu pajama pants and had donned on a pair of white socks with cupcakes prints—courtesy of Mrs. Lawson. The floor of the orphanage was always cold in the morning so Emma really appreciate the gesture. And besides, it was another addition to her rapidly growing socks collection.

It had been her daily morning rituals to take a silent stroll through the orphanage before everyone woke up. The hallways were quiet and still, creating the perfect view of peacefulness. Some people were already awake but they usually stayed inside their rooms until breakfast so it gave her the opportunity to think without disturb.

Her footsteps creating a dull 'thump thump' noises as she strolled through the hallway. She looked outside at the morning sun and couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face. Why was she so happy? Did she dreamt of something good last night?

Shaking her head, she looked back at the recipe book. Two days. She got two days left to decide.

Too wrapped up in her thoughts, Emma's feet accidentally bumped something as it fell with a small 'thud'. Looking down, she spotted the familiar silver robot and instantly knew whom it belonged to. "Oh sorry, Near."

She closed her book before bending down to retrive the toy. Turning around, she looked at the passive face of Near. She gave a small smile and offered his toy back, not deterred by his indifference. Near grabbed the robot from her outstretched hand and put it back onto its place. Then he looked back up at her, those black eyes didn't give anything away as he twirled a strand of snowy white hair around his finger, silent, as if waiting for something to happen.

Emma remembered his arrival four days ago.

**_Flashback..._**

_"We're having a guest," he smiled. "And probably a new friend."_

_"A new friend?" Both Emma and Mello echoed at the same time, the cake forgotten for the moment._

_"Yes." Roger turned around. "Come with me, Emma."_

_Both children looked at each other before the older of the two stood up and followed him out of the room. They walked through the hallways before going outside to the front porch. Emma could see Roger's car parked right in front of the porch. He turned around and met Emma's brown eyes with his own teal ones, giving a small smile. "Emma. I call you here because you are the only person that I think are capable of this job."_

_Small creases appeared on her forehead. "_This job_?"_

_Roger inclined his head. "I'll tell you in a little bit. But I want you to remember that this is important. He had gone through so many things that I want you to make him feel at home here." Emma stared at the older man, knowing how serious this was. "I am here to tell you that you are now officially a guardian."_

_Emma's eyes widened. "A g-guardian?" She shook her head. "B-but, sir! I'm eleven!"_

_Roger's eyes softened as he gave a small laugh. "We are still his legitimate and legal guardian, Emma, do not worry. All I'm saying is that you shall be his guidance and protector inside the House. At least until he is capable of doing so himself. Up until then, he is your responsibilities and is under your wing."_

He? Who is 'he'?

_But that question was lost inside many others. She had so many to ask and couldn't decide which one was more important. The brown haired girl bit her lips as she toyed with the hem of her indigo shirt. "But... why me?"_

_Well, that question was getting old._

_Roger smiled. "You are the most capable. You have the heart and the hands he needed."_

_She looked at Roger then, his words echoing inside her own mind. Those were the most beautiful words she'd ever heard that was meant for her. It would be an insult not to accept. But this was a responsibility she'd never experienced, nor think about._

_Finally, with a resolution inside her mind, she gave a firm nod._

_"Excellent!" Roger exclaimed with a big smile. "I shall introduce you to him. Come along, my dear. I'm sure you are eager to meet him." He said as he walked towards the car with Emma following behind. She could see a tuft of white hair from the window but couldn't see his face because it was blocked by the door._

_"What's his name?" Emma asked, stopping right beside Roger as he put his hand on the handle._

_"Well, Miss Emma," he opened the door as a pair of black eyes stared at her. "Meet Near."_

**_End of Flashback..._**

She remembered how small and fragile he looked with those wrinkled white pajamas and light bags under his eyes. Roger told her that he either _couldn't_ or _wouldn't_ speak. He just stared at you with those bottomless obsidian eyes, as if calculating every move you make. She also noted that Near was sensitive to touch as he unintentionally leaned away when Roger moved to take him out of the car. One thing led to the other and then she was the one who's responsible to take him out of the car.

As if she wasn't overwhelmed enough.

But in the end, she did as she was told. Confused as to what she should do, she finally just… opened her arms. She decided to think in a simpler way. She waited until he was ready to take the offer instead of forcing him to choose and obey, risking of withdrawal.

She gave him a more welcoming gaze than what he gave her. Eventually, maybe after making sure that she meant no harm onto his person, Near climbed into her arms and took a quick liking to her hair, twirling it with his fingers just like what he did with his own back in the car. He still did that and Emma finally accepted it as a habit.

Looking down at the boy in front of her, she was happy to say that he started to look better, with a healthier glow on his cheeks. The bags under his eyes were completely gone the next day and he looked cleaner after he got bathed and changed into a new pair of white pajamas. Although he had made a rather significant progress from four days ago, he was still as social as a turtle. Quick to avoid contact and usually kept to himself or playing with his robot toys, Near seemed to be in a world of his own.

Well, she would change that from today.

Smiling down at the albino boy, she tucked the book underneath her armpits and opened her arms. She could use the company to enjoy the morning air. "Want to come take a walk with me?"

Near kept staring at her with his black eyes, as if he didn't understand what she was saying, or more like he _didn't listen._ But he had stopped twirling his hair. It was enough indication that he had indeed heard her. He seemed to ponder her question before looking down at the floor, hiding his face behind his thick white hair. She thought she had done something wrong, but the small nod that came after was enough to make her smile wider. Emma was beyond elated.

He stretched up his arms as Emma scooped him up, settling his position to be as comfortable as possible before smiling at him. "Well, off we go!" She grinned and walked away with Near twirling a piece of her hair.

* * *

**End Note:** BIG THANKS to **PhoenixBreaker90** (my ever patient reader! -wink-),** The Mysterious L** (maybe it's _really _L?), and last but not least **Takarah** (thankyouthankyouthankyou for the reviews!). Don't worry, L will come sooner than later ;-) and reviews are very appreciated! *note: this story has had 140 visitors... not bad, eh?


	5. BB: Breakfast & Beyond

**Disclaimer:**  
Ja ne vlastiti Death Note. Imam samo ideje i moji likovi.

* * *

**~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~**

BB: Breakfast & Beyond

* * *

**Ages:**  
Beyond: 12 years old.  
Andrew: 12 years old  
Emma: 11 years old.  
Linda: 6 years old.  
Mello: 5 years old.  
Near: 4 years old.

*this thing keeps getting longer and longer. -wipes forehead-

* * *

Emma walked through the manor with Near in her arms before she saw someone rummaging through the kitchen fridge. Stopping at the doorway, she watched with interest as the person hummed a strange song under their breath. She looked at the striped gray pajama pants and the white t-shirt before moving up to the messy tuft of inky black hair. Knowing nobody else had that kind of hair, she discreetly tried turning around without making a sound to resume her walk when the said person turned around, their red eyes boring holes onto her own, a jar of strawberry jam in his hand. Everything was quiet then with Emma standing still like a prey in the eyes of a predator while the other person just stared in open curiosity. It was unnerving but intriguing at the same time.

He smiled at her, but the smile was too wide and he was looking too high above their heads. "Hello."

_Beyond._

Not wanting to be rude, Emma echoed, "Hello."

Both of them stared at each other before Beyond put a finger onto his lips, staring intently at something above her head, his eyes wide and there was amusement dancing in them, as if he knew an inside joke nobody knew. Before Emma could ask what he was looking at, he lifted the jar and gave her a much more welcoming smile. "Want some?"

Emma looked at him and then the jar, noticing the red jam inside, before shaking her head. "No, thank you."

He shrugged. Then they continued to stare at each other in silence. Emma found it odd how hypnotizing those red orbs of his were, concerning they were, well, _red. _Not even albinism could create the color red as vibrant as his. It was like they were made out of blood. For other people, it would be terrifying to see such odd-colored eyes, but to her, they were just another unexplainable thing in this world. And she was intrigued by it.

The first and last time she saw him was two years ago, just after she was brought here by Wammy. He was the first child she saw inside this orphanage. He was smaller back then, just a bit taller than her, carrying a strawberry jam in his hands with one finger inside the jar. She saw him skulking inside the manor with his usual white t-shirt and baggy pajama pants. But before Wammy could introduce them, he already went through one of the halls, probably into his room, and disappearing from the world. She never saw him ever again since then. It was as if he was being swallowed by the Earth. Not even a tuft of his black hair could be seen.

Up until now.

He'd grown taller—much, _much_ taller, she noted—and his hair was messier than before. There was a slight hunch to his figure as well and he had grown muscles, replacing the skinny, lanky figure he used to sport. But overall, there were no major changes.

Although there was something different about him now. A difference that she couldn't put her fingers on.

They continued to stare at each other until Near grabbed a fistful of her shirt, snapping Emma out of whatever stupor she was in. She looked down at the albino boy whose black eyes were wide, staring unblinking at the older boy in front of them. Instantly, Emma began to worry. Near had never shown so much expression in one day. "Near?" She asked in concern.

The boy shook his head before burying his head into her shoulder, small hands still fisted in the fabric of her shirt. Not really understanding what's going on, Emma looked back up at Beyond and gave a polite smile. "I'm sorry but we have to go."

Beyond nodded and Emma turned around, walking out of the kitchen. She didn't see the strange smile that appeared on Beyond's pale lips as he put his finger onto his lips.

"Interesting."

-Coffee&Sugar-

"Near? Are you alright?" She finally asked once they were out of Beyond's sight and hearing. "Did Beyond scared you?"

Near didn't say anything but his fierce grip on her shirt had lessened and his body had visibly relaxed. Emma decided not to push further and continued on their morning walk. She strolled through the living room and glanced at the clock. _It's already eight? How time flies_.

"Let's go get breakfast," she smiled into Near's hair before walking to the dining room where Linda and Andrew were already seated. Linda, as always, was furiously sketching on her sketchbook. Andrew was reading a biography book, calmly sipping a cup of tea as he flipped a page. Emma glanced at the old clock on the wall. _Fifteen minutes before breakfast._

Linda looked up from her book and gave a big grin. "Emma!"

Emma turned her head and walked towards the cheery girl with a smile on her face. "Hey, Linda."

The bright-eyed girl grinned at her before smiling at Near. "Wow, so this is the infamous Near I've been hearing?"

Near stared at Linda, his face as passive as a human could be.

Emma laughed awkwardly, trying to ease the sudden awkwardness. "Yes, he is. Linda, meet Near. Near, meet Linda." She glanced at Near before looking back at the girl with the pigtails. "Sorry, Lind. He doesn't talk much. Not even to me."

Linda waved a hand. "It's alright." She turned back to her sketchbook. "I've suffered worse."

The brown haired girl gave a weak smile before looking at Near who's contently playing with her hair. His face didn't show any change but whatever bugged him earlier was completely gone by now. He seemed rather shaken back then, no matter how passive and unresponsive he tried to look. She sighed. It was a relief. She was responsible for Near and wouldn't want anything happening to him, whether it was physical or emotional. She glanced back at Near, making sure that he was alright before staring hard at the white table cloth, wondering what bugged him earlier. Emma couldn't put it in the back of her mind since it bothered _her_ too. Was it Beyond? Or was it something else?

"So, how is the cake?"

Linda's sudden question startled Emma out of her thoughts. She shook her head, causing Near to stared up at her. She gave the boy a small reassuring smile before turning her head to answer Linda. "Well, I've made a progress," but then she grimaced. "Not the fastest progress, though. I'm not sure if I can make it in time."

Linda grinned. "You can and you will, big sis. I'm sure."

Emma gave a grateful smile, her eyes brightening at the nickname. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut short when Mello came barging in, the door banging to the wall rather loudly. The four of them jumped in surprise. Andrew even almost dropped his book. Both Linda and Andrew gave the boy a rather vicious glare while Emma tried not to laugh nervously. Near watched the scene unfold with disinterest. The blonde boy in question just rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "Oops?"

Linda rolled her eyes and went back to her sketching while Andrew got up, grabbing his book and his tea before disappearing out of the room. Mello stood with hands behind his back before trudging towards Emma. Then he went to a full-blown rant. "Emma! I've been searching for you! I came to your room but you're not there and then I asked Mrs. Lawson if she saw you and she said no and then I went to the kitchen and there's no one there and then I bumped into Roger and I asked again and he said he doesn't know and then I came back to your room again in case you decided to come back and then you weren't there and then I got hungry and I wanted to get breakfast and I was so upset that I couldn't find you that I just—"

"Mello!" Emma exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder in a firm but gentle grip when she saw him started running out of breath. "Breathe!"

He heaved loudly, gulping a huge amount of air before exhaling slowly. He gave another sheepish look before opening his mouth to apologize when he spotted Near, sitting snuggly in Emma's arms, casually twirling a piece of caramel colored hair. "What's _he_ doing here?" Mello asked, his bashful expression disappeared, an annoyed one replaced it instead.

"Hm? Near?" She looked down at said albino before smiling. "He's been keeping me company this morning."

Mello's face scrunched up but he didn't comment. He pulled the chair next to Emma instead. He dragged the chair so that it was as close to Emma's chair as possible before he sat with his arms crossed, a bar of chocolate already in hand. Emma rolled her eyes, knowing what Mello was doing and decided to ignore him. The other children started to pour in and the dining hall had become rather loud with many voices. She let out a sigh of relief when Mrs. Lawson came in, a big smile on her aging face as she told everyone to quiet down or they won't get any breakfast. After everyone quieted down, the woman went back outside and came back with a tray full of plates. There were waffles, pancakes, toasts, scrambled eggs and many others. Everyone started grabbing their share and the table was full of voices and conversations not long.

Emma watched the scene with a smile on her face. She just loved Wammy's House. There were lots of friendly and kind-hearted people. They were like a happy, big family—_very big_, concerning it involved more than fifty children. They were like a bunch of misfits—a very talented, brilliant, proficient and capable group of misfits.

She smiled and grabbed her own share of breakfast, with an extra couple of toasts and waffles for Near. She shared her breakfast with the white haired boy, entirely missing the dark look Mello sported.

* * *

**End Note:** I just _had_ to put this up before this story goes any further. Just a note: I don't really know if I'm portraying Mello and Near's childhood correctly. This is just based on my own assumptions, so I apologize if there are things unfit to their characters. Anyways, always a big thank you to **PhoenixBreaker09 **and **Takarah** for reviewing my story :) and to the new reviewers: **Jelly-Bean-Jr** and **sync94**! Welcome aboard!


End file.
